Harley Quinn and Starfire - The foreboding future awaits
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Just a quick story on what it would be like if these two lived together. Based on mostly the animinated series, perhaps some parts from the comics. - I don't own anything to do with DC.


This is just a quick story on what Starfire and Harley Quinn would be like if they lived together.

In an average looking flat - six stories up - two recognisable voices can be heard. One of a saviour...and one of a phycopath.

" What is...the joke again?" Starfire asked questionably in a slow but concerntrated manner.

Harley rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why she even bothered, she knew Starfire didn't really understand her classic knock knock jokes... Or any jokes for that matter.

" Tamaranians have such bad humour, that one was a classic!" She exclaimed, sounding shocked but was mentally prepared for this comedy backfire beforehand. Harley was about to try and explain to Starfire what a joke was and how it worked, but quickly stopped herself.

" If you have to explain the joke, there is no joke" Halrey said in a defeated voice, like a child whom had to repeat the words of a basic rule disobeyed, time after time. She sighed lowered her head in sadness.

Starfire spoke up, unaware of how Halrey was feeling.

" I don't...understand" Starfire spoke slowly. She realised she shouldn't push Harley's patience.

" There was a joke. Where did the joke go? Does explaining the joke... Did I murder the joke?!" Starfire asked, her voice high with panic. She thought that by asking questions on this ' joke' it must have ended its life.

" Is there anyway to save it? We must do something, quickly!" She jumped up and hovered in the air, a determined look on her face. She awaited for Harley's instructions but recieved none. Starfire looked down at Halrley, confussion painted on her delecate features.

" Yeah. You killed it, in a sense. Not the one you're thinkin' of" Harley replied. She knew Starfire often took things the wrong way.

Starfire felt the sadness surround Harley's body, like a fog that couldn't be seen through.

Starfire flew gently to the ground and stood by her friend, needing to comfort her. To help.

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired" Starfire said sympathetically, resting a hand on Harley's shoulder. She poked one of the jingle bells on Harleys hat, filling their ears with a joyfull ring. They both loved the sound.

Harley lifted her head and looked at Starfire, whom had a large, encouraging smile on her face. It lit up the room.

" I'm A-okay, Star" Harley said, her voice a vivid as fireworks.

" Who killed your joke?" Starfire said, not allowing the subject to be pushed aside.

" My Mistah J ain't dead" Harley said sternly, not allowing any different alternative.

" The best thing about a good joke is that it _never_ dies" She said, the point lighting up her mood.

" Then why do we not find this ' Mr Joke?' His absence makes you sad. We could find him an-" Starfire was inturpeted by Harleys voice, on the verge of yelling.

" Cuz he ain't anywhere! Usually it's easy - Just follow the mayhem. But there ain't been any!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

" But I know my Puddin's out there. When he can, he'll come get me...He loves me."

Harley's lips spread into a small grin, her hand resting on her heart. Starfire noticed her mood improve and was glad of this.

Suddenly, bullets smashed through the windows, sending pieces of glass everywhere. Harley and Starfire instinctivly ducked, just managing to doge most of the bullets. However Harley had one lodged painfully in her right shoulder, the blood starting to leak. Starfire saw this and shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands in disbelief. Her eyes began to light up green, her face becoming angry.

" They will pay for what they have done to my friend!" She said, her voice rising as she did so. Harley stood up with a slight wobble. She held one hand over the wound, the blood seeping between her fingers. She winced in annoyance and pain. Then Harley began to smile. Then she began to giggle.

" Oh, the irony!" She exclaimed whilst glacing at the cealing.

" You'd think after living with Mistah J, I'd be used to a little pain" she continued to laugh, the hysterica growing more and more powerful.

Starfire didn't see what was so funny.

" You always take shots from folks who just don't get the joke!" Harley said, followed by her burst out of vicious, insane laughter.

Suddenly, large grapple hooks flew through the broken window, quickly fastening onto the ledge. As much as Starfire loved to see Harley now happy and laughing, she had a feeling there was the absence of a joke here.

Quick to react, she lifted Harley off the floor, holding her in her arms. She flew out the window, a hand barely stroking her ankle in attempt to grab it and stop her escape.

" I didn't get the joke" Starfire said sadly whilst holding her crazy, phycopathic Jester friend in her arms, her laughter willtering. She flew over the unresting town of Gotham, not looking back to whom their visitors may have been.

However, when Starfire felt at a safer distance, she glanced back to see strange clouds forming. She had seen all sorts of weather on this earth-land: Sun, snow and rain.

But this rain was different.

From the distance, it seemed to...illuminate. It almost looked green! Starfire knew that wasn't right. On Earth-Land, plants were green. As were trees, spontanious bugs, vegtebles and - Of cource - Beast Boy. Rain was not included in Starfire's list.

She continued to fly away, feeling threatened by the unnatural turn of events.

Harley seemed to have fallen asleep in her emotional stampeed, exaughting herself. Starfire realised that telling Harley the bad news that rain was now green may upset her, so decided to keep this to herself. If she could.

Starfire and Harley flew towards the outskirts of Gotham, towards somewhere safer and less..._green_.


End file.
